Semiconductor devices such as an LED and a power module have a structure which semiconductor elements are bonded to an upper surface of a circuit layer made of a conductive material.
A high-power control power semiconductor element used to control wind power generation systems and electric vehicles such as electric automobiles radiates a large amount of heat. For this reason, in the related art, a power module substrate, in which a metal plate with superior electrical conductivity as a circuit layer is bonded to one surface of a ceramic substrate made of aluminum nitride (AlN) or the like, is widely used as a substrate on which such power semiconductor elements are mounted. In another type of power module substrate, a metal plate as a metal layer may be bonded to the other surface of the ceramic substrate.
A power module substrate disclosed in PTL 1 has a structure in which a circuit layer is formed by bonding a Cu foil (Cu member) to one surface of a ceramic substrate (ceramic member). The power module substrate s formed by bonding the Cu foil to the ceramic substrate through the heating of the Cu foil which is disposed on the one surface of the ceramic substrate with a Cu—Mg—Ti brazing filler material interposed between the Cu foil and the ceramic substrate.